Desabrochar do amor
by Mystik
Summary: Um dia como outro qualquer. Ótimo pra se confessar sentimentos ocultos...escrita em conjunto com Lilik.


Mais uma da empresa de fabricação de fanfics Lili-k&Mystik Corp. auhauahaua....Boa leitura!!!

**Desabrochar do amor**

- TADAIMA!!! – o chibi chegou com seu sorriso de sempre, finalmente havia entrado de férias! Ele foi caminhando até o seu quarto, para vestir a roupa e ir trabalhar.

Chegando no estabelecimento, viu Aya com sua feição de sempre, Yohji com muitas garotas a sua volta e Ken, que estava atendendo a um cliente.

- Oi gente!

- Olá!!! Como foi seu último dia de aula?

Ken foi em direção ao loirinho e bagunçou seus cabelos, um gesto que adorava fazer...já que não poderia ter algo mais...

- Foi bem. – ele colocou seu avental e foi atender um cliente que acabara de entrar – Seja bem vindo! Que tipo de flor o senhor deseja? – ele foi caminhando em direção a flor apontada pelo rapaz.

O moreno suspirou enquanto voltava ao arranjo que estava fazendo antes de Omi chegar. Sempre tão alegre, tão radiante! Mas ele sabia que por baixo daquilo existia uma tristeza mais profunda que a ele gostaria da abraçar o garoto, acalenta-lo cada vez que os pesadelos viessem assombra-lo a noite!!! Foi quando ouviu a voz do ruivo lhe dizendo que o cliente estava esperando pelo arranjo. Kuso!!! Ficara sonhando acordado outra vez!!!

Vendo a dura que Aya deu em Ken, não pode deixar escapar um sorriso. "Ah Ken...sempre tão distraído...". Em parte não gostara da forma que o espadachim tratara o jogador, ele era muito lerdo, mas também era muito doce...mas se lembrara de que ele também sofrera muito...todos que lá estavam já haviam sofrido de certa forma...e Omi não queria vê-los sofrer mais...principalmente Ken...

O resto do dia passou quase sem problemas, afinal o jogador não conseguia se concentrar muito com o loirinho a toda hora passando perto dele. Ele estava ficando louco!!! No final do dia, Aya e Yoji haviam saído da floricultura, deixando o fechamento da loja a cargo dos dois jovens...ah, essa era a hora que ele mais gostava: ficar apenas observando o chibi. Foi quando a voz doce do loirinho o tirou do devaneio. Com embaraço ele percebera que estava sendo encarado por aquelas íris azuis.

- Ken-kun... – não pôde impedir que seu rosto ruborizasse quando o moreno fitou seus olhos daquela forma.

Parecia estar hipnotizado por aquele olhar...será que o jogador não sabia que o garoto era sensível a seu olhar? Decidiu desviar-se das íris cor chocolate, antes que não pudesse se segurar mais.

- Uhum...Ken-kun, você pode me ajudar a carregar esses vasos?

- Claro... – respondeu o mais velho mecanicamente. Ele levantou-se da bancada onde fazia algumas contas e foi até perto do chibi. Sem muito esforço ele levantou o vaso e levou até onde devera ser guardado.

O dia estava mesmo muito quente! Sem pensar duas vezes, o moreno tirou a camiseta que usava para carregar os outros vasos até dentro da loja.

O jovem arqueiro não pôde conter o espanto, quando presenciou a cena...o corpo escultural de Ken, todo a era lindo. Conteve-se e desviou o olhar antes que o moreno percebesse o quão concentrado estava em sua estrutura corporal.

Alguns vasos depois, Ken encarou intensamente Omi. Ele não podia evitar! Se dirigiu então em direção as estufas.

- Eu vou arrumar lá dentro e daqui a pouco volto pra te ajudar. Tudo bem?

- Hai... – o loirinho percebeu o olhar intenso dirigido para si, mas preferiu não deixar transparecer o quão encabulado ficara, mas o tremor em sua voz era explícito!

Suspirando, o jogador foi em direção as estufas. Chegando lá, ele começou a arrumar tudo o mais depressa possível. Tão depressa que não percebera que uma das rosas estava com espinhos.

Quando viu já era, tarde. Sem que pudesse conter um gemido de dor, o espinho entrou em sua mão direita.

- Ken-kun! – Omi ouviu o gemido do moreno, e saiu em disparada para a estufa, queria ver se ele estava ferido. Do jeito que era distraído, com certeza havia se cortado ou algo assim.

Quando chegou viu o rapaz segurando a mão direita ensangüentada.

- Deixa eu ver! – disse segurando suavemente a mão ferida do outro rapaz.

Uma faísca passou pelo corpo do moreno quando o chibi segurou sua mão. Sua voz começou a tremer:

- N-ão...está t-udo...bem...eu... – ele nem conseguiu terminar frase, tão concentrado em que estava em admirar aquele rosto tão próximo do seu.

- Venha, eu tenho uma maleta de primeiros socorros no meu quarto! Vamos limpar e fazer os curativos – saiu puxando o moreno para dentro da casa, queria ver como estava o ferimento, não era nada grave, mas ele temia pelo fato de que KEN havia se machucado.

- Omi!!! Espera!!!!!!! E a lo... – quando ele viu já estava no quarto hacker e sentado na cama dele enquanto o mesmo procurava pela maleta.

- Ah! Tá aqui! – exclamou quando encontrou a maleta em uma das gavetas de seu guarda-roupa – Pronto, agora vamos limpá-lo!

O chibi pegou uma gaze com um pouco de água oxigenada e começou a passá-la de leve. Terminado a limpeza, pegou um remédio passando pelo ferimento. Um pequeno ardor arrancou mais um gemido do moreno, então cobriu o machucado.

- Pronto! Agora está bom! – levantou-se para guardar os materiais novamente no guarda-roupa.

Durante o momento em que o jovem limpava sua mão, ele não podia evitar de ficar observando cada movimento dele!!! Fascinante!! Após guardar a maleta no guarda-roupa, o loirinho sentou-se na cama novamente, perguntando se a mão ainda estava doendo muito.

- Está melhor agora? – o loirinho estava realmente preocupado com o outro rapaz – Droga a loja! – desceu correndo para terminar de fechar a loja?

- Espera Omi!!! – Ken desceu correndo atrás do chibi, ajudando-o a terminar de fechar a loja.

- Ken-kun! Sua mão está ferida! Você não pode ficar se esforçando com ela, ou o ferimento vai abrir! – disse o outro tomando um vaso que o moreno carregava.

De novo as mãos dos dois se tocaram. Estava cada vez mais difícil resistir!!! Ele se aproximou do rosto do jovem, suas respirações se misturando, estava cada vez mais difícil resistir...

Mais uma vez se encontrava hipnotizado por aquele olhar. As respirações misturadas davam um ar intenso aos sentimentos que guardava pelo moreno. Não conseguiria resistir, não mais...

- Omi...eu... – sem conseguir se conter mais, ele encostou seus lábios na boca do loirinho, descargas elétricas percorrendo por todo seu corpo.

O hacker se assustou muito, realmente não esperava aquela atitude vinda do moreno. Não queria se afastar, mas tinha que guardar o vaso antes que ele caísse e se espatifasse no chão, ele começava a escorregar de suas mãos.

Ken se afastou do chibi, depositando o vaso que ele segurava no chão. Sem se conter, ele se aproximou ainda mais, decorando cada contorno do rosto do mais jovem com as mãos, num gesto de carinho.

O arqueiro fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia-se ser acariciado pelo jogador. Estava gostando, a mão era passada com suavidade em seu rosto, nunca recebera um carinho tão bom.

Sentindo que não era rejeitado, Ken se aproximou novamente do rosto do chibi e murmurou antes de beija-lo novamente:

- Aishiteru...

Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira. Um sentimento bom, mas ao mesmo tempo de medo tomara conta de si. Ken o amava?! O amava de verdade?! Não sabia como se sentia...nunca ninguém em sua vida o havia dito palavras tão responder aquilo? Não poderia deixar o moreno esperando. O toque suave dos lábios do outro aos seus, o fez sentir-se importante. O moreninho não era do tipo que brincaria com algo tão sério, quanto a isso estava seguro.

O atleta apenas deu um selinho leve, passando a beijar as bochechas, depois os olhos, numa delicadeza sem igual, como se segurasse algo frágil e valioso. Então abraçou-o fortemente. Sua voz saiu rouca ao murmurar no ouvido do chibi:

- Sempre te amei...você aceita...meu amor?

- Ken-kun...sim...eu aceito... - O jovem estava adorando toda aquela atenção, nunca havia sentido um sentimento tão intenso...pela primeira vez sentia o amor que emanava dos toques do moreno. Mais uma vez fechou os olhos, e deixou-se levar pelos beijos do mais alto.

Suspirando de prazer, Ken alcançou de novo a boca do loirinho, já sedento por ela novamente. O beijo começou lento, mas se intensificava cada vez mais, a respiração dos dois se misturando, o calor dos corpos se fundindo enquanto o moreno o abraçava mais apertado.

Eles ainda se encontravam na floricultura, mas o local estava fechado, ninguém poderia vê-los lá. Sentia sua boca ser explorada com mais voracidade, estava se acostumando e começando a gostar.

Aquilo era bom demais!! Como pudera viver tanto tempo sem o calor do jovem junto a ele? Ken deslizou uma das mãos por baixo da camiseta que o chibi usava, sua mão passeando curiosamente pelas costas do outro, enquanto sua boca beijava-o com ardor.

Omi se arrepiou quando sentiu as mãos de Ken percorrendo suas costas. Que sensação maravilhosa! Ele timidamente enlaçou seus braços no pescoço no moreno, diminuindo assim a distância entre os corpos.

O jogador gemeu deliciado ao sentir o corpo menor ainda mais colado ao seu. Uma idéia começou a surgir na sua cabeça...ele se separou de Omi por alguns minutos e pegou no seu pulso.

- Me siga. – sussurrou Ken enquanto o puxava até a estufa.

O garoto foi seguindo o moreno entrando na estufa, o chibi adorara o sabor dos lábios do moreno, mas estava curioso...o que o outro queria na estufa?

Chegando lá, o moreno deixou o chibi entrar e trancou a porta para que nada os interrompesse. Ele então abraçou o loirinho por trás, beijando languidamente o pescoço do outro, sentindo-o estremecer.

- Eu sempre...sonhei com nós dois...nos beijando aqui na estufa...seu cheiro misturado ao perfume das flores...

- Ahn...Ken-kun... – o garoto não pode impedir o gemido, quando sentiu os beijos em seu pescoço, e aquela declaração que ouvira.

O atleta aspirou a nuca do jovem, espasmos de prazer percorrendo seu corpo. Ele queria tudo do loirinho; seu corpo, sua mente, sua alma!

- Você...tem um cheiro tão bom... – sussurrou o mais velho, sua voz rouca de desejo enquanto ele colocava suas mãos novamente dentro da camiseta do chibi, dessa vez percorrendo seu abdome.

O chibi estava começando a se excitar, sendo abraçado por trás pelo moreno, e sentindo suas ávidas mãos percorrendo seu abdômen, subindo até alcançar seu tórax.

- Hahn...hum... – os gemidos escapuliram quando sentiu que o moreno acariciava e apertava de leve seus mamilos. Suas roupas eram uma barreira para um contato mais próximo com a pele quente e desnuda do tronco do outro.

Sem esperar por um consentimento, o jogador se afastou apenas o suficiente do hacker para tirar sua camiseta. Depois colou seus corpos novamente, o volume dentro de sua calça se esfregando num tortura deliciosa contra o corpo do mais novo. Ele recomeçou a brincar com os mamilos do loirinho, enquanto sua boca dava beijos cada vez mais intensos no pescoço, como um vampiro faminto.

O chibi sentia o volume de carne do moreno contra suas costas. Como era bom a pele quente de Ken, tão grudada à sua...podia sentir os músculos do abdome do outro em suas costas, seu pescoço sendo acariciado por aquela língua de veludo...estava completamente rendido aos fogosos toques do moreno!

Aquilo era o êxtase total...o jogador estava excitado demais só com os gemidos que Omi produzia. Apenas guiado pelos instintos, o moreno começou a abaixar uma das mãos até o volume no meio das pernas do chibi. Numa provocação, ele acariciou o membro por cima do tecido, enquanto se esfregava com mais vontade contra a bunda do jovem...sua voz saiu carregada de desejo:

- Eu...quero te dar tudo...você...quer...?

- Hum...Ken-kun...eu quero tudo o que vier de você... – o jovem queria muito que Ken tocasse de novo aquela região, que lhe jogava maravilhosos impulsos elétricos. Ele realmente queria se entregar, e seria apenas para o atleta.

O jogador fez com que o loirinho virasse o rosto para que pudesse beijar aqueles lábios novamente, enquanto sua mão abria o fecho do shorts que o chibi usava. Então sua mão entrou furtivamente dentro da sua roupa, acariciando a ereção que tinha dentro dela.

Inconscientemente, o garoto começou a mover o quadril para frente e para trás, queria mais daquela sensação. Sem querer, sua bunda encostava na ereção de Ken, o que arrancou um gemido do jogador. Já que era provocado, por que não provocá-lo? Continuou a esfregar-se na ereção do outro, enquanto este o manipulava.

O prazer crescia cada vez mais. Antes que ambos caíssem no chão, o moreno levou o loirinho até uma das bancadas, onde encostou-o. Agora os dois estavam de frente um para o outro, se encarando intensamente. Sua mão novamente alcançou o membro enrijecido de Omi, abaixando mais o shorts e a cueca que ele usava. Então começou a beija-lo ferozmente, sua mão começando a masturba-lo.

Suas línguas se enroscavam como serpentes, era magnífico, seus gemidos de prazer eram abafados pelo beijo. Mas as mãos do chibi estavam livres, então começou a acariciar o rosto de Ken enquanto era beijado. A forma que o moreno manipulava seu membro estava deixando-o louco.

Parando por uns momentos, o moreninho abriu os olhos e encarou Omi, que o encarava confuso. Ele então pegou uma das mãos do jovem arqueiro e colocou-a no seu peito.

- Me toque...quero sentir que isso é real... – então ele voltou a beija-lo, mais gentilmente dessa vez, enquanto sua mão voltava a manipular o membro do jovem.

Atendendo ao pedido do moreno, o loirinho começou a apertá-lo, suas mãos deixavam marcas avermelhadas pelo tórax do moreno. Não sabia o porque, mas sentiu uma vontade louca de mordiscar os lábios do moreno...e foi o que fez. Ficou com medo da reação que ele teria, mas queria experimentar.

Ken gemeu alto, surpreso com o ataque do loirinho nos seus lábios, mas adorara a sensação. Ele colou ainda mais seus corpos, fazendo o chibi enrolar as pernas em sua cintura, já que ele estava praticamente sentado na bancada. Sem se conter, o moreno colocou suas mãos em volta das nádegas do mais jovem, apertando-as e esfregando sua ereção contra do hacker.

Omi sentiu a dureza do atleta coberta por um tecido leve, esfregar na sua. Não era justo! O mais velho não poderia ficar com aquela roupa toda, enquanto ele estava completamente nu em cima de uma bancada cheia de flores. Mais que depressa, ele suas mãos começaram a descer pelo abdome definido do jogador, descendo mais até finalmente chagar ao cós da calça. Começou então, a descer o zíper, soltando-o e deixando a calça cair livremente. O moreno estava apenas com uma cueca, que logo lhe fora tirada pelo garoto, que ficou maravilhado ao ver o membro do moreno tão grande e rígido. Segurou-o quando viu um líquido viscoso escorrendo pela pequena fenda. Não conseguindo se conter, passou sua aveludada língua e provou.

- Oh!...Deus... – gemeu Ken ao sentir aquela língua no seu membro. Sua mão começou a acariciar a parte interna das coxas do chibi, subindo perigosamente até a entrada do loirinho.

Ele gemeu ao sentir a mão de Ken tocar-lhe em uma parte tão íntima e se afastou. Estremeceu ao sentir a ponta do dedo de Ken pedir passagem, sentindo um pouco de dor.

Omi era muito apertado!!! Ken gemeu deliciado enquanto enfiava um dedo delicadamente na entrada do loiro, para não machuca-lo. Ele então encostou sua boca no ouvido do jovem, começando a mexer o dedo pra dentro e pra fora, junto com um segundo.

- Você...tem certeza de que...quer isso?

- Ken...se for com você sim...só com você...eu aceito... – sentiu o dedo penetrar mais fundo, então apertou os olhos já fechados. O moreno começou a movê-lo e ele foi se acostumando, logo já gemia de prazer ao ouvido do amado.

O jogador percebeu que o garoto estava pronto. Ele então retirou os dedos e posicionou sua ereção contra entrada, roçando levemente. Beijando-o languidamente, o moreno começou a penetrar o loirinho, para não machuca-lo muito.

Como o membro do mais velho era grande! Sentia-se como se fosse rasgado por dentro, mas queria mais, a dor era substituída por prazer, só porque era Ken.

- Ah! Ken-kun...ai...ai...shiteru...

- Aishiterumo... – respondeu o outro, se esforçando para não perder o pouco controle que ainda lhe restava. Quando ele terminou de entrar em Omi, parou por alguns segundos.

- Você...está...bem?

- Sim... – o hacker se moveu um pouco até sentir que todo o incômodo havia ido embora. Outro gemido de prazer denunciou que estava pronto para a próxima etapa, quando se moveu sentiu o membro de Ken tocar em um ponto que o enlouquecia.

Ken sentiu o jovem estremecer ao tocar na sua próstata. Sorrindo maliciosamente, ele saiu quase totalmente, para depois entrar com tudo, atingindo aquele ponto novamente. Continuou fazendo isso, ouvindo os gemidos de Omi ficarem cada vez mais altos.

- Ah! Ken! HAH! – Ken o torturava com aquilo o prazer já era mais do que intenso. Adorava tudo aquilo, mas queria mais – Ken- kun...

A bancada começava a balançar junto com os movimentos dos dois. O moreno então levou uma das mãos até o membro do arqueiro, masturbando-o num ritmo frenético, sua voz rouca chegando aos ouvidos do chibi.

- O-mi...ahn...Omi...

Os gemidos se misturavam, o suor dos corpos fazia com que deslizassem um no outro, o ritmo frenético de Ken, estava fazendo o loirinho perder a noção. Com um último grito, o garoto deixou escapar seu jorro de esperma na mão de Ken, ao mesmo tempo sujou ambos os corpos, de tão intenso e forte que fora seu gozo.

O atleta sentiu os espasmos de Omi enquanto seus corpos se lambuzavam com o sêmen do loirinho. Com mais duas estocadas, ele gemeu alto gozando dentro do chibi, sentindo-o estremecer.

Ele encosta sua testa na do jovem, seus olhos fechados, sentindo o prazer ainda percorrendo seu corpo.

O jovem ainda se encontrava anestesiado devido ao imenso prazer que acabara de sentir. Vendo o rosto do jogador tão próximo ao seu, não se conteve e atacou os lábios avermelhados num beijo voraz, e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado. Graças a ele experimentara uma das melhores sensações que poderia já tivera.

- Obrigado Ken-kun...aishiteru...

- Eu...também... – respondeu Ken, sorrindo lindamente. De repente ele começa a rir sem parar.

- O que foi Ken-kun? – o chibi não havia entendido o súbito ataque de riso do jogador.

- Eu...isso acaba de passar pela minha cabeça... – Ken tentou parar de rir, mas sem muito sucesso – o que o Aya diria...se visse a bagunça...que está aqui agora?

- AAAAAH! – o hacker ficou desesperado ao ver vasos quebrados, flores amassadas, e as roupas no chão sujas de terra – Ele com certeza vai nos matar Ken-kun!!

O mais velho começou a rir de novo. Pelo menos tinha valido muito a pena!!! Omi não podia esconder sua preocupação, mas ver seu koi rindo daquela forma o deixava muito feliz. Pela primeira vez sentia uma felicidade verdadeira.

OWARI 

Comentários, comentários, pleaseeeeeeee!!! See ya!

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
